Various types of mechanical fasteners are known for holding articles together, such as hook and loop type fasteners or complementary pairs of fasteners that engage with one another. The complementary pairs of fasteners typically have engaging surfaces with patterns of stems having heads. Various methods have been used to head the stems of these fasteners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,870, "Mushroom-Type Hook Strip for a Mechanical Fastener," (Melbye et al.), describes a method for forming mushrooms on an array of upstanding stems. A web having an array of upstanding stems made of thermoplastic resin is fed between two calendar rolls. The roll that contacts the stems heats the tips of the stems to a temperature exceeding the flow point of the thermoplastic resin. Briefly, maintaining the tips at this temperature allows molecular disorientation to take place. During this time and upon subsequent cooling, the tips draw back to form uniformly shaped mushroom heads, each having an upper, substantially convex surface and a larger cross section that the original stem.
PCT publication WO 98/57564, "Method and Apparatus for Forming Headed Stem Mechanical Fastener Structure, (Kampfer), published on Dec. 23, 1998, describes a method of deforming the hook head portions of hook elements on a web backing. The hook elements on the web backing are fed into a nip formed between a support surface and an upper heated surface having a durameter hardness of less than 90 Shore A. This upper heated surface compressively engages the hook head causing it to turn down and permanently deform. This increases the uniformity of the hook head elements forming a fiber engaging crook region.